This invention relates generally to treatment of sewerage, and more particularly concerns apparatus and method to aerate and diffuse solid material in low cost as well as other sewerage disposal systems.
At the present time, many problems occur and recur in the physical treatment of sewage solids. Among these are incomplete break-up of sludge or solids due to irregular distribution of same, or so-called "pocketing"; clogging of sludge pumps; and the difficulty of removal of sludge from tanks or basins. Also, there is no fully satisfactory method to continuously treat sludge in a tank where it collects, the objective being break-up and diffusing of the sludge or solids into small flowable particles.